Daydreaming
by keffys
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing to think about. Dan/Blair, Nate/Serena.


**Summary: **Destiny is a funny thing to think about.

**Pairings:** Dan/Blair, implied Nate/Serena; canonical Dan/Serena with hints of Chuck/Blair. Another pairing, but don't want to give away.

**Notes:** Set about 3 years after Derena's wedding. Everything _ever_ happened (yes, Dan is GG).

* * *

**Daydreaming.**

Destiny is a funny thing, she thinks. Ever since they fell apart after their relationship, she never imagined she would be back in his arms, she never thought she would taste his lips again.

Chuck's gone for the week, with Henry, and so her mind couldn't stop screaming for her to call him, to enjoy the depths of his eyes, the curve of his lips and the touch of his fingers on her bare hips.

What would Serena think if she knew? (It's not like she can tell her.) Would she be as mad as she was when this whole situation was reversed? Would she speak to her after she noticed?

_(In that bar, Serena's dress fell to the floor. She kissed him, and then they betrayed her. And there wasn't any thought about stopping.)_

He kisses her softly, and whispers even softer: "I'm not in love with you, you know that, right?" and it doesn't hurt because she knows, and she feels the same.

Destiny is a funny thing, she thinks, but kisses Nate anyways.

* * *

Daniel Humphrey looks out of the window, his thoughts a tangled mess. Serena lies in bed, eyes closed and unruly blonde hair, a contented smile placed on her lips.

If only she knew.

"Dan?" she mutters from the bed, eyes glazed over by sleep and the 4 shots of tequila she took earlier. "What are you doing?"

He sighs, "I had an idea and tried to write it down, but can't seem to find the words, you know?"

She nods, even though she doesn't get it. Serena is happy, or she thinks she is."Go back to sleep, babe. I'll join you in ten minutes."

So she does. And he keeps looking out of the window, trying to ignore the words written on his notebook.

"_Serena, I can't do this anymore. I can't even look at you while I write this. I need some time for myself. I think… this was a mistake."_

When she wakes up six hours later, he's gone.

* * *

"He's gone," she says on the phone as soon as her best friend picks up. Blair stops Nate's wandering hands and glares at him. She mouths, _It's_ _Serena_, and suddenly Nate hands still and his eyes harden.

"Who is gone?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"Dan."

She closes her eyes and breathes in deep. "Be here in an hour for a girls night," and then she hangs up.

They stay in silence for 5 minutes after that. And then,

"He left. You know what that means, right?" he asks. She nods.

She stands up and pulls her bags out of the closet. She looks at Nate who is not crying at all because he knows what she's doing.

"Goodbye. Take good care of her."

"You know I will."

And when Serena arrives two hours later, Blair's gone.

(She cries in Nate's arms all night).

* * *

In Seattle, Chuck Bass looks out of the window and thinks about missi-

**Wait.** This is not his love story.

* * *

Trust Humphrey to decide to run away in a bus of all things. She can't have a sappy airport reunion with him.

And since she can't have that, the first thing she says to him is, "I ended things with Nate."

Which is funny, when you think about it, because Dan didn't knew there were _things _between Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf. He raises his eyebrows at her, expectantly.

"I mean… He loves Serena, duh, breaking news everyone. And I love you. And you and Serena are fucking married. So we fucked," she tried to explain, "Good sex, but terrible thing to do. Because that might put this new beginning at risk and I really don't want that to ha—"

Dan kisses her.

"Nate is a very attractive man, I don't blame you. I had enough blaming and fighting so we should just go to the airport and get the fuck out of here."

She looks confused, "Airport?"

"C'mon, Blair. Did you really think I was going to let you travel in a bus? Don't be silly. I just wanted to see if you would come to me even to this seedy bus station."

"You suck."

And they ride into the sunshine. Or something like that.

* * *

.

.

.

Yeah. This never happened. But sometimes Blair wishes it would.

* * *

**Author notes:** This was just some weird dream I had and wrote down. Sorry.


End file.
